The Siren's Song
The Siren's Song is the twelveth case of Criminal Case and the twelvth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Port de Gallo, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot The team was in a panic, having heard about the explosion at the prison and the subsequent riot. Fortunately, Chief Armstrong notified the team that it was mostly secured, sans two escaped prisoners. The player, Josiah and Sonia decided to go out to sea in search of them, and though they had trouble at first, they eventually found something in the distance alongside an unusual song sung by a woman. But when they got there, they found convict Sam Porterson, who the team met previously, dead with bruises all over. Later on, they heard that same mysterious song again, and they decided to follow it. Upon reaching the location, they found a message in a bottle, telling them there's clues to their investigation underwater, where they found a shipwreck. The identity of that weird voice was later revealed to them by Atticus, who claimed it was actually a siren's song. In the end, the killer was revealed to be the victim's girlfriend Olivia Eastham. She admitted to killing Sam, and that she was the one who broke him out of prison, confessing her cooperation with the black market. Having heard Sam was going to talk so he could be bailed out, the market decided to deal with those in prison, starting with Sam and Piper Solis, who helped point the team to their operation. The siren song was used as a lure to meet up with Sam, but she was intending to go through with their plan to clean house and flogged Sam to death with the chains. As for the song the team heard, she didn't have an explanation as she took the tape it was on with her. But just as the team was about to take her in, she immediately held up a gun telling them they've heard too much and they need to deal with them as soon as possible. But before she could pull the trigger, a shot rang out and she was shot in the shoulder, dropping the gun. It was revealed that Zoya shot her, and they cuffed her and took her to court. He saw she was beyond hope, and given her actions and her seemingly psychotic nature, Olivia was sentenced to life in a psychological asylum. After the trial, Atticus came in saying he discovered the identity of the siren who helped the team. He said it was the scuba diver, Mimi Labarge, who confirmed it because she was suspicious of the pirates being in league with the black market she'd heard about. However, she also explained that shipwreck was the same ship belonging to Roberto Montoya de Gallo, and it had the location of the treasure. Going back to the wreck, they confirmed it, and found a journal which would lead them to the real treasure. However, they still had to find Piper's location before she was killed too. They spoke to the Warden, and said that her cell was unaffected, but her belongings had to be moved elsewhere so they could try to locate a secret passage in her cell. Looking through her stuff, Josiah and the player found a coaster, with a message from Octavio Davenport. He said he met Piper a while back and had kept in touch with her, even after her arrest, though Josiah had a hard time believing it, it didn't help them get any closer to finding her. But as they were about to continue their work, they were confronted by the pirates who heard they obtained the map and wanted it. Although the team refused, Mark Swallow revealed they had some captors, which they would release if they gave up the map. However, that only led to a standstill, but then Zoya's brother Jabari came in and swiped the map from them, much to Zoya's confusion. And before the team could arrest them, they ran off with their captives in tow. Angered that they got away, Zoya revealed that she placed a tracker on Jabari, meaning they could track their movements. They tracked them to a cave out in the sea, and after gathering the necessary equipment they set out to arrest them. Summary Victim *'Sam Porterson' (In the middle of the ocean, with bruises covering his body) Murder Weapon *'Chains' Killer *'Olivia Eastham' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has asthma Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has asthma *This suspect eats strawberries *This suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats strawberries *This suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has asthma *This suspect eats strawberries *This suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect has asthma *This suspect eats strawberries *This suspect scuba dives Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has asthma *The killer eats strawberries *The killer scuba dives *The killer's name starts with 'O' *The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Life Raft (Clues: Victim's Body, Handcuffs; New Suspect: Patrick Inoue) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Examie Handcuffs (Results: Crumbs) *Analyze Red Crumbs (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats strawberries) *Inform Patrick Inoue of Porterson's murder *Investigate Victim's Cell (Clues: Journal, Guard's Uniform) *Examine Journal (Results: Latest Entry; New Suspect: Olivia Eastham) *Talk to Olivia about visiting the victim *Examine Guard's Uniform (Results: Identification; New Suspect: Oscar Voss) *Ask Oscar about what he saw during the riot *Move onto Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Shipwreck (Clues: Old Trunk, Cannonball, Scuba Mask) *Examine Scuba Mask (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Mimi Labarge) *Ask Mimi if she saw anything unusual (Profile Updated: Mimi eats strawberries) *Examine Cannonball (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect Octavio Davenport) *Ask Octavio if he saw anything (Profile Updated: Octavio has asthma) *Investigate Bunk Bed (Clues: Poster, Toothbrush) *Examine Door (Results: Opened Door) *Analyze Note (12:00:00) *Talk to Olivia about the note she wrote (Profile Updated: Olivia has asthma and eats strawberries) *Examine Toothbrush (Results: Blood) *Examine Blood (Results: Patrick Inoue's Blood) *Confront Patrick about the victim attacking him (Profile Updated: Patrick has asthma) *Examine Old Trunk (Results: Bloody Chains) *Analyze Chains (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer scuba dives) *Move on to Chapter 3! (Profile Updated: Mimi scuba dives) Chapter 3 *Investigate Water Surface (Clues: Lockbox, Wooden Pieces, Truncheon) *Examine Truncheon (Results: Oscar's Name) *Ask Oscar why the victim had his truncheon (Profile Updated: Oscar eats strawberries and scuba dives) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Opened Lockbox) *Confront Mimi on why the victim owed her money (Profile Updated: Olivia scuba dives; Mimi has asthma) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Carved Statue) *Analyze Wood Carving (9:00:00) *Confront Octavio over his threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Octavio eats strawberries and scuba dives) *Investigate Sunken Mast (Clues: Dictaphone, Snorkel) *Examine Dictaphone (Results: Recorder Unlocked) *Analyze Dictaphone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's name starts with 'O') *Examine Snorkel (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Curse of de Gallo (6/7) The Curse of de Gallo (6/7) *Talk to Warden Inoue about Piper (Rewards: Dark Shades) *Investigate Bunk Bed (Clues: Pillow) *Examine Pillow (Results: Coaster) *Examine Faded Coaster (Results: Message) *Ask Octavio why he met with Piper (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Mimi over helping the invesigation *Investigate Shipwreck (Results: Old Journal) *Examine Old Journal (Results: Writing) *Analyze Journal (9:00:00) *See what Captain Swallow wants (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Water Surface (Clues: Tracker) *Analyze Tracker (6:00:00) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Port de Gallo Cases (Warrenville)